Princess of the Night
by TheWritingChick
Summary: The long lived sisters of Equestria have went through so much together. No matter what, the sisters still loved each other. The Story of Nightmare Moon, and how Celestia went through her sister's banishment.


"Silence," shouted a gray coated unicorn with a long white beard. He wore a a blue cape with the sun the moon on it., " As the royal divisor, I speak in name of the king. This court is now in session."

"Very well." said another unicorn wearing black robes and and a white wig. He used his magic to levitate his gavel and pounded it on the desk, "In the case of Princess Luna, she is guilty of committing treason."

"T-Treason," stammered the aging unicorn, "Are you positive?"

"Yes, Star Swril the Breaded." the group of judges answered."We find the Princess guilty of treason."

"But, how?"

"It seems bitterness has changed our sweet Princess Luna of the night into a horrible being," said the judges even louder, "And she's threatening to plunge all of Equestria into eternal darkness."

"What being is threatening to do such a thing?" Questioned Star Swill as he looked at the judges in disbelief.

"She calls herself, Nightmare Moon."

"Doesn't sound that bad."

"Her sister and had to use the Elements of Harmony again."

"What should we do about it?" asked the unircron, "She isn't here so we can't give her a proper trial."

"Back in the castle," said the judge, "she is being held there, her parents sent a request for us to determine her fate."

"Then what shall her fate be?" remarked another one.

"We have concluded as follows," said the judge, he stood up and read a scroll, "In the case of Princess Luna, she is hereby sentenced to 1000 years banishment in the Moon!"

"Very well. Send letter to her parents at once," said the Star Swirled as he sighed, "They must know our ruling immediately."

As the judges were done with their ruling. The doors of the Royal Court House flung open and an alicorn whose coat as dark as night came in. The judges had gasped and all bowed to their king.

"King Eclipse." bowed Star Swirled as he bowed to his long lived king.

"What is the meaning of this?" the king's booming voice asked as he looked around the room. When he saw the group of judges she only shouted. "Trials are to be held by the king and his judges!"

"Forgive us our king," spoke up Star Swirl as he rose from his bow, "We didn't want your feelings to corrupt the ruling."

"What feelings?"

"The feelings towards your daughter. Sweet Luna as being going in ponies' dreams and making them join her and her rebellion."

"I see." remarked the king as his look was less angry and now filled with sorrow.

"Hatred, jealousy, and anger corrupted the once sweet Princess. Action must be done swiftly to keep all of Equestria safe from harm.

The king nodded slowly and looked back at the judges. "Tell me what harm my daughter caused. I will more sure I will have no bias for her punishment. As king I must do what is needed to keep the kingdom at peace."

 **200 Years After Banishment**

There laid Princess Celestia looking at the empty night sky. There hadn't been any stars since Luna's banishment. When Luna was imprisoned, Equestria had died a little. Suffering from her absence the night was now dark. Celestia gazed up at the moon, it was the only place where she could see her sister. A shadowy outline of Luna's head was visible from the moon's surface.

"Luna," said Celestia, tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry..."

Celestia would do this every now and then, hoping Luna would forgive her. Sadly, she never got a response. That never discouraged her, Celestia would come and apologize endlessly hoping Luna would hear her plea. She planned on doing it until Luna's sentence had concluded.

"I know you're mad," sniffled Celestia, "And I wouldn't blame you, but I forgive you. If that means anything to you now. Others may call you the monster, Nightmare Moon," she sighed fighting back the tears, "But I know that isn't you. You'll always be my sister."

No response. Celestia cried harder and drew her head down. "At least I have my memories of you dear sister." Celestia looked up back at the moon with a weak smile, "Nopony can take those away."

As Celestia walked through the hallway, she heard muttering and cuss or two whenever a quill would break. Celestia opened the door and saw her sister writing away on a piece of paper.

"Luna," Said Celestia trying to get her sister's attention, "It's time for bed."

"Not now," said Luna busy away writing on the piece of paper, "I think I got this."

"What are you doing anyways." Said Celestia as she let a big yawn.

"You know that meteor shower father is always talking about?"

"Sort of."

"Well," said Luna, "I know the exact date on when it will happen."

"Really?" asked Celestia, "tell me then."

"Tomorrow." smiled the young princess as she made her way towards her bed. "Tia, I want you see it. Father said it's going to beautiful and she says that I'm old enough to help him."

The older princess smiled and closed the bedroom. Quietly she whispered, "I wouldn't dare to miss something like that."

The next day Luna stood on the balcony of her room crying. As each meteor sailed by brighter, the harder and louder Luna cried. She still couldn't believe that everypony had went to sleep. Nopony ever seemed to do anything fun at all during her beautiful night, rather it mostly happen during the day. Maybe, the ponies loved her sister more then her. Luna cried harder just thinking about it.

Celestia came running into Luna's room and out onto the balcony, "Am I late?" She asked as she looked in awe of the meteors falling from the sky. "Look Luna, it's beautiful. Isn't it?"

Luna ignored her sister and only cried. "No," sniffled Luna, "In fact, you're the only one here."

Celestia's look from the sky went back towards her sister. Celestia hugged Luna but she quickly broke from the hug. Celestia frowned and gave her sister a concerned look. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Why?"

"Nopony is here," said Luna facing her sister, "What's the point?"

Celestia had noticed her sister's face was stained with tears, "Were you crying?"

"Yes," replied Luna wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, everypony slept in," Said Luna, "Now unless you need me, I'm going to bed...good night."

"Come on dear sister. I'm sure they didn't mean to miss it. Why anypony who's anypony would have loved to see it," Said Celestia smiling at her sister.

Luna didn't smile and just moped as she got to her bed, "Good Night."

Celestia sighed. "Oh Luna...you should have given them more of a notice. I'm sure they'd have made the time," Celestia spoke softly trying to get Luna's attention.

Luna only scoffed at her sister's response. "Everypony loves you more."

"That isn't true." remarked Celestia as she gave her sister a smile. "Mother and Father love you."

Luna ignored her sister and closed the door behind and slumped back into her bed. Celestia look towards her sister and only sighed. She stretched her wings and flew towards her room not to upset her sister anymore.

 **600 Years After Banishment**

Slowly, the stars were coming back and slowly the outline of her face on the moon started to fade. Luna was slowly and surely returning to her old self. The meteor shower was still there, and it still had the had the occasional shooting star or two.

"Remember when Father told us that whenever you see a shorting star, its the moon crying." smiled Celestia as she drew her gaze to the moon. "I wonder if that's you crying seeing all these ponies look in awe of the night."

Celestia looked up to the sky, it was still beautiful as she remembered it. She was not the only pony there this time, the princess had arrived with a small group to see this meteor shower. The ponies that came were amazed. While the ones that didn't might be jealous when they heard stories about it the next day. Still, Celestia had never seen the ponies this happy before!

"I told you that nopony in there right mind would miss something like this."

The ponies' faces were in total awe. Luna might have seen them, because more and more stars appeared. When each star appeared, they were in total amazement and the ponies wanted to see more of them. Celestia had told them there were stars at night, and if they wanted they didn't all have to go to sleep as soon as the sun went down. They could take a break and see the stars.

Celestia looked to the up to the moon, "Luna, I hope you see this. You made so many ponies happy. Only 400 years left and you'll be free dear sister!"

The royal castle looked different, it was all dark. There were no burning candles, curtains had been closed, and the only one in there was a strange figure of some being. The figure had a dark cerulean coat with a blue violet mane, she wasn't Princess Luna anymore she was now called Nightmare Moon. She sat all alone in the royal throne room with a grin on her face.

"Luna!" shouted Celestia, galloping to the figure, "You don't have to do this!"

Nightmare Moon only laughed as she got up from her seat. "Your sister is no more, silly Princess." She grinned. "Only the Nightmare remains."

"We want the old Princess Luna back!" shouted a brown colored pegasus, "Not some impostor!"

"Bring her back!" shouted a cream colored earth pony.

"Enough!" shouted the figure, "Your Princess Luna is no longer here!"

"What do you mean?" asked a light orange earth pony, "You look very similar to her."

"I thought you were Princess Luna," said a red colored pegasus as he gave her a confused look, "Well sorry to bother you, let's try again next time."

"You guys lied to me," whined a green colored unicorn, "you told we were going to a party."

"You guys told me we were going to a book fair." whinnied a light blue earth pony.

"Enough!" shouted Celestia as she looked back at Nightmare Moon in disgust. "No turning back. Get the elements now!"

"Oh Princess." said the green unicorn levitating a book from his saddlebag handing it to the Princess, "Here they are."

"Any last words?" shouted the brown pegasus.

"None of you scare me!" Declared Night Mare Moon as she started to laugh. "Soon all of Equestria shall know the power of the night!

"Elements!" Shouted Celestia as she handed each one of piece of the Elements of Harmony, "Everyone stand ready."

"Element of Honesty." shouted the light orange earth pony.

"Element of Kindness." said the red pegasus in soft voice.

"Element of Loyalty." shouted the brown pegasus, with a confident grin.

The green unicorn started to laugh, "Element of Laughter."

"Element of Generosity." said the cream-colored earth pony.

"That's five out six," mocked Night Mare Moon as her laugh grew louder. She grinned towards Celestia. "You need one more element."

"And with me," Said Celestia as she the necklace on her neck, "I make the final element, magic!"

Each of the ponies glowed with a powerful purple aura, each extremely bright sending a powerful rainbow crashing down and striking Nightmare Moon. The mare or darkness fell down upon the ground on the ground wailing in agony, "You'll never get your sister back!" Her voice hissed.

"Celestia!" Shouted her parents as they came galloping towards their daughter, "Stand back!"

"Not to disrespect you two or anything," said the brown pegasus, "But we already defeated Night Mare Moon."

"That isn't why they are here," Said Celestia as she looked towards her parents, "Mother has a scroll, but why are you here?"

"I think it will be best for you to read it yourself," said her mother as she handed her daughter the scroll.

As Celestia read it, she began to tear up, "No," she said with anger in her voice, "no, it can't happen!"

"What is it princess?" asked the green unicorn.

Celestia didn't say anything. She simply laid on the floor crying. Her body language clearly revealed Luna's fate wasn't a good one. The ponies exchanged looks with each other and huddled towards the crying Princess.

"She has to go to the moon," whispered her mother as she laid down to make eye contact with her daughter, "I'm sorry, but Luna must learn from her mistakes."

Just then, her father stood up and walked towards Luna's unconscious body, her mother followed. The two used their magic to levitate her body, and soon flew off.

"I'm sorry Luna," whispered Celestia, "Please forgive me." A few more tears trailed down the princess's cheeks.

The five ponies must have heard Celestia crying because soon, they came to her side lying down with her trying to comfort her. As Celestia cried harder and harder, the five ponies did their best to comfort her.

"It's okay princess," said the cream-colored unicorn, "You tried your best, that's all that matters."

"Yeah princess," said the other four ponies together, "We still love you."

 **990 years after Banishment**

"Twilight," Said Celestia talking a lavender unicorn filly with a purple mane with a pink streak through it, "I think you got your Cutie Mark.

The lavender unicorn filly looked at her flank and jumped in joy of finally getting her Cutie Mark. They way Twilight jumped in joy of getting her

Cutie Mark, reminded her of Luna when she first got her Cutie Mark as well.

"Celestia," shouted filly Luna trying to wake her sister, "wake up, I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait till morning?" grumbled the Princess as she was trying to go to sleep.

Luna stopped and waited for a second and then said, "But is morning."

"What?" Celestia shot from her bed and went towards her window and muttered. "A year doing this and I messed up."

"Silly Tia," teased Luna she gave her sister a goofy grin, "it isn't morning."

"It's still night time," said Celestia in a slight angry tone, "isn't it?"

"Yup," said Luna with a bright big smile, "your silly Tia."

"Then why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie."

"Yes Luna," said Celestia bringing her face close up to Luna's, "you did, and I'm telling mother."

"No, don't!"

Celestia yawned and went towards her bed. As she got in her bed she muttered, "Wake me up when it's actually morning."

"But Tia," Luna whinned as she bugging her sister to wake up, "It's really important."

Celestia gave a sigh of annoyance and got out her bed. She yawned and looked towards her sister with a look of annoyance, "I'm up so tell me."

'I got my Cutie Mark." beamed Luna as she was now jumping on her sister's bed.

Celestia blinked. "Really?"

Luna turned around so her sister would be able to see her new Cutie Mark. On her flank, there was a black splotch with a crescent moon on it.

"How did you get it?"

"I helped Father raise the moon."

"Umm, Princess." asked Twilight as she looked up towards the older mare, "Does that mean I pass?"

Celestia had shook her head and looked back at the young filly. She smiled, "Yes my faithful student, it does mean you pass."

Twilight smiled and started to jump around in excitement. Celestia smiled as well as she saw how happy the young filly was. Quietly as she saw Twilight's excitement and wide smile she said to herself in a hushed whisper.

"Only 10 more years and soon you will be free of your imprisonment."

 **1,000 Years After** **Banishment**

Princess Celestia saw her sister in the first time in 1000 years. When Celestia saw Luna, she smiled. Princess Luna blinked a few times and slowly stood up. Celestia smiled, Luna had looked exactly like she did before her banishment. Free from the darkness that consumed her same blue coat and the same blue starry wavy mane.

"Sister?" Questioned Celestia as she slowly went towards her.

Luna looked at her sister and only frowned. "I'm so sorry." Luna said as she lowered her head as she started to cry.

Princess Celestia walked up and faced her sister, "Luna, I forgive. And I'm sorry as well."

The two sisters hugged. They both heard a, "D'AWWWWW" from behind and turned to face the six ponies.

"Sompony get me tissue," said a white unicorn with a violet mane, "This so heart warming."

"Rainbow Dash," said the soft voice of a yellow pegasus with a pink mane, "Are you crying?"

"What," said the cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane, "I'm so not crying. I just have something in my eye that's all." Rainbow Dash turned her head trying to hide her tears.

Fluttershy looked at the orange earth pony who had the long blond mane covered partly by her cowboy hat. She was beginning to tear up a bit, "Applejack are you-"

"Enope." She answered, "Don't know what ya are talking about, just got something in mah eye."

The yellow pegasus looked at the purple unicorn that had a dark purple mane with a pink streak through it, "Twilight...what are you doing?"

"Omigosh! Omigosh!" Said the unicorn, "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are reunited, this has to be the best day ever!"

"Fluttershy," said a pink earth pony with wild curly mane, "Do you what this calls for?"

The startled pegasus didn't say anything but did let out an, "Eeep!"

"What nut jobs," Said the pink pony, "Well I for one know what this does call for."

"A Party?" Asked Princess Luna.

The pink pony gave a glare at Luna, "How did you know?"

"From the way you were acting…it just seemed like a good idea," replied Luna.

"What's a good idea?" inquired Pinkie randomly.

"A parry," repeated Luna.

"You're throwing a party?" asked the pink pony, "But you just got unprocessed."

"I think what my sister means," said Princess Celestia offering the bouncy pink pony a warm smile, "is that you are going to throw a party."

"That sounds like a perfect idea," Said Pinkie Pie as she smiled happily, "I know, I'll throw one for your newly unprocessed sister."

"That sounds perfect," Said the two princesses both smiling happily.


End file.
